


Darling, You Look Perfect Tonight

by Anonymous



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You're sitting alone masturbating in the room you share with with your roomate, Ed, until he comes in and sees you.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Darling, You Look Perfect Tonight

"Ah," you moan out while you're fingering your pussy, thinking about Ed. 'Ed's so sexy...I want him to fuck me.' you think. 'I bet his dick is huge.' You're wet and horny, you're so close to cumming. Then, you hear a knock on the door. 'Whoever this is just ruined my orgasm,' you think. You get up and open the door. It's Ed, your roommate. "I heard weird noises, what were you doing?" he asks. "N-Nothing! I was doing nothing, Ed!" you say. "Oh, were you masturbating?" he asks. "M-Maybe," you said, looking away because you're embarrassed. "I bet I could help you cum," Ed says. "Fuck me Ed. I want to feel you," you say to him. "Okay," Ed says, as he starts undressing. You stare at his dick. 'Holy shit, it's fucking huge,' you think. "You like my dick, huh? It's going to fit right into your tight pussy," Ed says. You're on the bed now, and he's fucking you. He's fucking you really hard. "Ed! Ah!" you cry out. "Ed, I'm cumming!" "Same," he whispers in your ear. He spurts his cum in your pussy as you orgasm. "I-I love you. Love you so much Ed," you say. Ed chuckles and says, "I love you too, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY


End file.
